In wireless networks, transmit nodes communicate with base stations in their vicinity. In many cases, a transmit node is a mobile station connecting to the base station that provides a strongest signal as received at the mobile station. Such base station may be the closest base station in terms of Euclidean distance. Alternatively, connection may instead be established with a base station further away from the mobile station, such as when a stronger signal is received from the base station further away than from the closer base station.
In some situations, even the strongest signal received at the mobile device may be insufficient to establish a reliable connection.